Uma ponta de esperança
by Anamateia
Summary: Uma equipe, uma briga e o fim de uma amizade. Mas a esperança não morre. **ligada ao Retorno / Spoiler** OC's


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com mais uma fanfic de beyblade e para variar um pouco é baseado no caralho do Retorno, mas né? Estamos aqui! Essa fanfic é dedicada para Natacha Silveira A.k.a Sakura Priestov, espero que goste, não é só pelo seu aniversário que foi em setembro! Mas também para ver se alivia os perrengues que tu tá passando. Comigo é assim, precisou? Conta comigo! Sempre!

Vocês que vão ler também, espero que gostem! Vamo que vamo!

 **Nota:** Beyblade não me pertence, nem a Sakura, mas o restante das Furious sim!

 **Uma ponta de esperança**

Um pouco antes de amanhecer, Sakura acorda e vê o restante das meninas de sua equipe dormindo pacificamente, depois de todo a bagunça e confusão que teve entre Ana e Dayse, nada era igual. Ela sentia falta da equipe unida, mas também sabia que tinha a esperança de fazer isso acontecer. Com o Hiro saindo da liderança, ela mesmo assumiu esse papel.

Aquele ano viu sua equipe se desmoronar. Sakura estava em uma encruzilhada de um lado tinha Dayse, amiga de anos, nunca traiu a confiança dela. Do outro tinha Ana, mesmo não sendo uma amizade de muitos anos, ainda sim era aquela que nunca a julgou – mesmo tirando sarro com quase tudo o que envolvia seu mundo, inclusive seu ex-namorado (maldito) – sempre estava ao seu lado quando se metia em encrenca.

A gótica não queria escolher! Ela queria que as duas se acertassem, mas Dayse ainda estava magoada, devido ao soco que havia levado da Ana. Enquanto a outra, ainda nem dava chances de qualquer tipo de conversas, sem falar que sumia o tempo todo.

A jovem vai até sua mochila e tira uma foto, era daquele ano ainda, logo depois que elas tinham conhecido com os Bladebreakers. Era mais uma das saídas delas em equipe. Um lugar que pudessem comer uma boa refeição e que as que pudessem beber poderiam _encher a cara_.

― Saudades desses tempos. – olhava a foto com carinho.

 **-X-**

Sakura acorda e vê que estava escorada na mesa, aí se levanta de jeito preguiço e vê que algumas das meninas ainda conversavam. Nota a empolgação da Dayse ao falar do dia em que conheceu o Tyson.

― Cadê a Ana? – Sakura pergunta com um tom arrastado, para Ruby que termina de tomar um gole de vinho.

A moça dos cabelos roxos, larga a taça na mesa.

― Encheu a cara demais e dormiu... – solta um soluço.

― Deixe-me adivinhar: debaixo da mesa! – tenta segurar a risada.

Ruby solta uma gargalhada divertida e come um rolinho primavera.

― Acertou!

Sakura solta um longo suspiro, olha debaixo da mesa e vê a garota dormindo, em sua volta vários guardanapos de papel picados.

― Ana! – chacoalha a garota um bocado. – Ana! Acorda!

A garota acorda de jeito irritado e olha para a Sakura. Mas antes de soltar qualquer palavra, Ana cospe um pedaço de papel.

― O que você quer?

― Hora de ir, você tá comendo papel?

― Prefiro comer papel, do que... – a bêbada pensa um pouco. – Do que brócolis.

― Você comeu uma tigela de brócolis com queijo ontem.

Ana pensa um pouco.

― Aquilo me deu diarreia.

Sakura faz uma cara de nojo.

― Desnecessário isso, mas vamos logo.

― Me obrigue! – Ana diz de jeito desafiador.

― Te dou um chocolate. – a gótica se levanta.

― Acho bom ser dos grandes. – sai da mesa se arrastando.

― O que está fazendo? – Sakura bufa frustrada.

― Sou uma cobra! – tentando imitar os movimentos do réptil citado.

― Maluca! – Sakura ajuda Ana a se levantar. – Vamos logo.

― Tá bem. – quase tropeça. – Só acho que estou um pouco bêbada.

― Você acabou com a garrafa de saquê.

― Fiquei bêbada com saquê?! – Ana berra incrédula. – Tô fraca.

― Amanhã a ressaca vai te falar se o saquê é fraco! – elas vão em direção ao quarto.

 **-X-**

Sakura solta um desanimado suspiro. Sentia falta da amiga, desde o dia da briga elas não se falaram em algum momento. Mas quando tava se aproximando do restaurante para o café da manhã, vê Ana no hall de entrada no hotel. A gótica até pensa em se aproximar, pois vê que a garota não tinha visto que ela estava ali.

Ana parecia que esperava alguém, mas ao olhar a porta do restaurante vê a antiga companheira de equipe. Por achar que o certo seria sair dali, mas sentia falta dela. A garota até se aproxima, mas vê Dayse chegando e resolve se afastar. Sakura nota que Ana havia parado de andar e ao ouvir a voz da Dayse, ela descobriu o motivo.

― Sakura, acordou cedo? – Dayse abre um sorriso.

― Sim, não conseguia dormir mais e achei melhor tomar um café.

― Eu te acompanho. – entra no restaurante.

― Obrigada, eu já entro. – antes de entrar, Sakura dá uma última olhada para a Ana, que estava acompanhada de Kai e Kenny, eles haviam acabado de chegar e parecia algo importante, pelo menos era o que ela suspeitava.

As duas se encaram, mas um dos garotos chama pelo nome de Ana. Antes de sair, ela dá uma última olhada para Sakura, logo em seguida abre um sorriso e faz um leve aceno e sai. Por mais que Sakura soubesse que a briga da Dayse e Ana durasse muito tempo, no fundo ainda tinha uma pequena ponta de esperança de que poderia recuperar sua amiga e fazer sua equipe ficar completa de volta.

 **Fim!**

E é isso, espero que tenha gostado! Foi simples, mas de coração. Força, menina! Se precisar estamos aqui o/

Beijos a todos e até mais!

 **PS: desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos!**


End file.
